sanctuarypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Thomas
Jacqueline Sydney Thomas is the Ninth Project, a Traditional Project of the Original Thirteen, in a growing line of global Peacekeepers set out unto the Magical Population to ensure no act of war destroys the whole of the Earth as it has threatened to time and time again. She is the only Project that was able to get close to Project Eleven, Haiden Night, enough to create a strong friendship with the man, before the incidents of Point Haven took place. Created from a Base DNA of Succubus, with background strands of Vampire and Demon DNA, bound together by the required Human DNA to act as the resounding Glue for the Being. Albeit her DNA may make her out to seem like a very dangerous being, she is the most nurturing and caring being of the group, and acted as Guardian to Estevan David White before his Death at the battle of Point Haven. She will still often mourn the loss of the boy to this day, and deems herself an unworthy guardian to any other Projects that should be born, and has taken herself out of the running for the offer. Appearance Despite being made up of almost entirely dark sounding creatures, Jacqueline is one of the more Human looking Projects, and will often wear her hair in a very long braid that hangs down to her calves when fully woven into the intricate hairstyle. She is also the only Project whom has the ability to change the color of her hair at will, thanks to her Succubus heritage, and will often do so when her emotions change. Edward has taken to heartily calling her a "Walking Mood Ring", which does earn him her infamous Demonic wrath more than most others receive of it. Before Point Haven, Jacqueline was a woman of sophistication and regality, dressing often in pantsuits, skirts, gowns, and business Casual attire in and out of Sanctuary's walls, as it was the one thing that made her feel appropriate as a 'great leader' of the Magical People. After the Incident of Point Haven, Jacqueline took to wearing all black for a short period of time, roughly two years, before at last transitioning to a more casual style of flowery skirts, flowing tunics, bright colors, and an almost "Flower Girl" look. The transition did in fact startle her fellow Projects so much so that there were a few that did not recognize her at first or in fact believed that she had lost a bet with Jacob Woodlock to be dressing as such. Life Post-Point Haven Having never known Edward in the world before, she is one of the remaining five Projects that have started on clean slates with the young man, as well as with Sophia. Much like the other survivors, however, she will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes her, Marquis Conaway, Edward Black, Sophia Stone, Adrianna Smith, Claude WilhelmMarianna Smith. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Marianna Smith. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Point Haven Survivor Category:Magical